Fateful Confrontation
by ArcaGrowlMewTwo
Summary: Alia and Rose have just got two brand new Harvest Moon games. Add in a clutzy sister, a magic jewel, some rose perfume, and six fictional boys, and what do you get? According to Chase, a typical Thursday. Chase/OC , Vaughn/OC. May change!
1. A Plan Not Gone To Plan

This is my second attempt at the 'transported to another world' theme, leaving behind my 'Radioactive Gloop and Chocolate Cake' as that was written while I was being seriously bullied and on the brink of depression. By seriously, I mean I could've gotten the police involved, but, yeah.

My inspiration came, as for most other people writing this kinda thing, from 'Stereotypical Confliction' by brookelynnftw, so there may be a few similarities. This time, I'm ditching the whole backstory, which I'll save for original writing.

It's still OC's though.

I don't own Harvest Moon, or any other franchise. If I did, everyone would realise I'm a romance fangirl and I would die of shame. XD

I may have messed up some personalities here, but hey.

Now that's out the way, on with the actual story!

* * *

It was summer. Alia White's most hated time of the year. As it was, she preferred to sit in her room with air conditioning, the curtains closed, as she played her Harvest Moon.

Currently, she was jumping around excitedly, holding a shiny new copy of Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, grinning wildly.

Rose walked into the room then, an evil smirk crossing her face at the scene before her.

"Planning to spend the whole day looking for romance in a virtual world?"

Alia's jubilations ceased, and she turned to her best friend, plotting exactly how she was going to kill Rose.

"S-Shut up, Crimson! Tell anyone and I'll murder you! W-With a dictionary!"

Despite the useful blackmail material, the rogue complied, her scarlet locks swishing past her waist as she surveyed the room.

Sea-blue walls contrasted with the orange floor, as usual. Plushes filled the wooden shelves, a Growlithe taking pride-most place, along with an Eevee and a Jirachi. Video games, a sapphire ocarina, and a stack of video games also accompanied the teddy bears. A widescreen TV, various consoles, and a bed with Sonic coverings were the only other things in the room, as it was really small. The thick orange curtains were closed, Rose Crimson noted.

"You must be a vampire, Alia! You really seem to hate sunlight."

"No I don't!"

Crimson gave her a trademark 'are you serious?' expression, then opened the curtains. Contradictory to her former statement, White hissed as the sunlight streamed in, pouting at Rose's triumphant grin. Everyone considered the girl a rouge and a rebel, and a rather large trouble-maker. At the moment, Alia would fully agree with that view.

"I'm going to need sunscreen now! I can get sunburnt just with the curtains open!" The light-sensitive girl moaned as she reached for the suncream she kept under her bed.

Rose's jaw dropped open, and probably would have hit the floor, if that had been physically possible. Suddenly, she burst out laughing, until she rolling on the floor, the tears streaming from her eyes.

"Are you SERIOUS! That's the funniest thing I've heard since you broke your leg trying to do a forward roll!"

"Don't remind me! I still can't do one, and I get teased in Gymnastics."

Crimson sighed, and held up a copy of Sunshine Islands, much to her friend's delight.

"Let's just play Harvest Moon, ok?"

"Alia, look at this!"

Rose sighed as she watched Alia, who had ALREADY found and rung four bells, and was just about to ring the fifth.

"How do you do that!"

White silently lifted up a box, with 'Wii Cheatz and Codez' written on it, and Crimson was annoyed for not seeing it coming.

"Come on, it's a new bachelor!"

"The bachelors in your game are all dweebs."

"No, really, come and look!" Rose insisted, so Alia finally walked over and peered over her shoulder.

"You actually have a point! But," she commented, looking at the conversation,

"He looks a little antisocial, don't you think?"

Rose rolled her eyes and giggled, nodding frantically.

"You have no idea!"

Ten minutes later, White's older sister, Amber Alexus, tumbled through the door, just as Alia smirked proudly at the conclusion of the main storyline of Animal Parade.

"Look, look! I got this magic crystal from Zephyr! He says all you have to do is find some rose perfume and spray it over the crystal, say a prayer, and something special will happen!"

White was amazed at just how gullible Amber could be sometimes. At 24, she should be a lot more mature than her younger counterpart, who was only 17. That definitely wasn't the case.

"What did you trade it for?"

"My silver charm bracelet and... your Sonic and The Black Knight game..."

Alia went pretty much beserk, grabbing a dictionary labelled 'Weapon' and chased Amber around the room, yelling crazily.

In the chaos, Amber put down the emerald-like gem on top of the two video game cases, and promptly managed to knock her sister's brand new bottle of rose perfume all over it.

"Alexus, you idiot! That costed six week's pocket money!"

White had a lot more to say, but was bowled over with the others as an explosion sounded, and ended up bashing into a wall, promptly falling unconcious.

Alia's POV

I groaned and opened my eyes. What the heck had just happened?

My vision was all blurry, and Rose, who I remembered had been beside me, was just a vague shape. I could tell, however, that there were a lot more shapes than there should be.

My vision cleared as a faint voice called my name, and not two, but SIX people were standing above me.

I almost fainted- AGAIN.

"Could someone BE anymore stupid!"

This remark was from a boy with peach hair and violet eyes. It was the three bobby pins that really triggered my memory. This was Chase, a sarcastic cook from Animal Parade!

Filing away my suprise for later, the next thing I saw was blue hair and a fiery bandana as a boy started yelling worridly. I would guess this was the carpenter's son, Luke.

The next face was unfamiliar, with blond hair and a cap, but Rose soon filled in the gaps.

"That's Mark, another farmer in Sunshine Islands!" she whispered to me.

Finally, I saw silver hair and a black hat. This person I knew. This was the antisocial cowboy, Vaughn.

I was panicking by this point, as my fuzzy mind had finally registered the fact I had fictional characters in my bedroom.  
Anyone would!

"Erm... hi?"

I smiled akwardly and lifted myself up, watching as everyone looked around with bemused expressions.

"Does anyone know where we actually are?" Mark questioned, quite intelligantly.

"Welcome to Norfolk, in the awesome Fens! We think you came outta those video games!" Rose answered excitedly, motioning first to the three 'real' people, and then to the two video games.

"The land of eels, beaches, and really weird schools." I sighed, crossing my was, on top of the hottest day ever since 1974, a really weird day.

"Interesting..." Chase mocked, sneering at me. This boy was DEFINITELY going to get me truly angry. Only one person has ever seen me truly angry, and they ended up with a broken nose. Blood everywhere. It wasn't pretty.

"Just send us back." Vaughn groaned, speaking for the first time.

"Oh my Goddess, he actually speaks! Anyone would think you didn't have a voicebox, cowboy!"

"I can talk, you know."

"And this is a typical Thursday!" Chase cried, sarcasm evident.

Mark went over to split the two apart. Luke had meanwhile been jumping up and down, really hyper, yelling his head off.

Eventually we got to the introductions, and then the real question was posed, by Luke to my suprise.

"So, uh, how exactly do we get back?"

In the end we decided we'd have to try and make some rose perfume. However, this would take about two weeks, so we were sorting out where everyone would be staying, when my good friend Zephyr barged through the door.

"Yo, White! Uh, listen, I found these two guys in my living room, and I thought you might know who they are. They seem strangely familiar."

Behind him stood Bo, and with a cry of "Why am I in a human's house!" , the Harvest King flounced into view. I took one look, and then, finally, fainted.

Again.


	2. A Crazy Day And It's Not Even Lunch!

I'm back! A shorter chapter this time, but hey.

I **still** don't own Harvest Moon. If I did, why would I write this? I could make a game about it!

* * *

After getting a bucket of water poured over my head by a smirking Chase, I finally snapped out of it, and went to welcome the new additions to this rather weird party.

Bo was nice, but the Harvest King... I may need to fireproof my house.

He IS really shiny though, and everyone knows shiny=AWESOME!  
I just have to find a way to stop him getting annoyed.

"So, what now? We have to wait for the rose perfume to ferment after we've made it, so... Where are we staying exactly?"

I smiled as Rose immeditely grabbed onto Vaughn, much to his horror. This was gonna be fun! Rose also decided to bring along the Harvest King, to my non-suprise.

"Hey, fiery personalities!" She grinned as she pulled the two complaining men out of the room. I have to admit, I was a little scared for the visitors, but I doubted my best friend would attempt to murder those two. It's a good job she didn't choose Chase, though. He'd be dead before tomorrow if that was the case!

Luke and Bo decided to bunk with my older sis at her house, much to her joy. Between them, I wouldn't be suprised if they managed to blow up the house. No, seriously. If they were going to my school, I would run the moment they had Science class.

Chase and Mark were stuck with me, lucky people.

"Ugh, why do we have to have the boring, random one?"

Chase immediately yelped as I whacked him over the head with my dictionary.

"Chase! We should be nice to this girl! She's only just met us, but she's sheltering us."

That led to an awkward moment, as I tried to explain I knew them from the video games. That didn't turn out well, and kinda freaked them out. With Chase, I know it did, 'cause he started using a lot more sarcasm.

"So you say we shouldn't really exist? Well, I'll just go vanish like I'm supposed to!"

This was going to be a long, long day.

* * *

The next morning, I had to wake up at the crack of dawn to frantically phone my school and secure six places. Thanks to my high grades, they let it pass. Thank the Goddess for giving me a good brain!

Anyway, I found my spare uniforms (boys and girls wear the same) and passed them to the two boys slumping sleepily at the door.

"W-we have to wake up at six in the morning? Is your school weird or what?" Chase yawned grumpily.

"You're weirded out this easily? Well, I promise you won't find anything else weird! Even the pyrotechnic maniac we have for a Science teacher, or our random German teacher!"

Let's just stick to the idea I have a lot of spare sarcasm in the mornings.

Mark took the clothes without complaint, and went to his room to change. At least he had some common sense.

"So, Chase, can you help me with our breakfast? I might mess up."

The peach sighed and reluctantly walked over.

"Ok, Mark likes practically everything, so that should be easy. You like oranges, don't you? Here!"

I chucked him the marmalade and an orange, which he only just caught. It looked like he was a bit stunned. Ah well, if he's not used to someone being kind, he'll adjust. At least, he should. I don't want to look at a shocked Chase every time I pass him the marmalade!

"Um... thanks."

I was suprised, to say the least, when he said that. The Chase I (sort of) know never says thank you nonchalantly. He must actually be touched by my motion! Wait, why am I so pleased? Meh.

We were just sitting down for breakfast when there was a knock at the door. I only know one person who also wakes up this early...

Sure enough, Rose bashed through the door, dragging a sleepy Vaughn and angry Harvest King behind her.

"This flame-wielding idiot tried to burn down my house!"

"It was an accident, you wretched human. Please remind me why I'm stuck with you dirty creatures instead of on my mountain."

I was just waiting for this to happen! I giggled a little, then noticed Rose was still latched onto the yawning Vaughn.

"Got a little crush, Crimson?"

She leapt away at my mockery, blushing lightly, and heavily denying my claim.

"_Rigghhhttt..._"

Vaughn looked like murder right then, so I wisely decided to shut up. Rose was practically drooling over Vaughn, and I have to admit, he did look nice in the uniform. I then cast an eye over the Harvest King, and spotted a problem.

"Guys, how are we meant to make people think the King's normal when he **freaking glows!**"

Mark suggested that we could say he had glow paint spilt over him for a prank, which was helpful. The god himself suggested we sent him home now, which wasn't as helpful.

"Why don't you send yourself home with magic?" Rose asked. She had a point.

"My magic is that of nature, not teleporting. I can only make teleports for short distances. Nature magic."

"He didn't mention fire? 'Cause he definitely uses THAT." Rose whispered in my ear, to my amusement.

I then had to force Chase to get changed into his uniform, Rose away from the biscuit tin, and the Harvest King away from flammables. It was all worth it when Chase came down, though. He looked _really_ dashing in the black and purple uniform,... **BAD ALIA!** Stop thinking right now!

The clock told me it was now 7:30, so I dragged the unwilling crowd out of my house to meet with Amber and Zephyr at the town centre. School was going to be a lot more interesting than normal today!


	3. Little Lessons, Big Disasters!

This chapter will probably be the only one entirely focusing on school. Sorry if it isn't as funny as the others. As for Ignis, he has been bestowed the nickname Verve to avoid any questions. As for the way the characters view him, he scares them, so they don't like him much. That may change. ;)

I don't own Harvest Moon.

* * *

When we finally got to school, and away from the curious crowds that seemed to be stalking us, we decided to sit in a small room which was sorta like my secret base.

"What the heck do those girls think they're doing!" Chase panted, exhausted from running away from a crowd of them.

"You're a lot better-looking than most of the boys here," Rose smirked, having already regained her breath.  
"I would guess they had a fangirl moment."

"Fangirl mome- You know what, I don't really want to know."

"Smart Chase!" I giggled. Then I realised only me, Rose, Chase, Mark, and Vaughn were in the room. Luke and Bo were having a tour round the school, courtesy of Zephyr, but it was the Harvest King I was panicking about.

"Umm, guys... Where's the Harvest King?"

Five seconds later, the fire bell went off. To be honest, I could see it coming. Mark and Vaughn had actually been chatting a little, which was nice to see, Rose had been bugging Vaughn, and Chase, well... Who knows what Chase was thinking?

I snapped myself out of my reverie and dragged the others to the fire exit.

"Come on, do you want to get trapped in here? I think not."  
I complained, Rose helping me get the confused boys outside.

"What's going on?" Mark questioned, as I remembered that they didn't know about the fire bell.

Luckily, Crimson butted in.

"I think our friend the Harvest King just set the Science Department on fire." She commented dryly, pointing at a cloud of thick smoke near Mr Daryl Washduck's room. A suspicious red aura was also close to the room.

"You know, I've thought of a good nickname for him."

"What?"

"A _blazing_ idiot."

* * *

Rose's POV

After Mr Daryl Washduck got put on probation for dangerous actions... _again_, we went to assembly. (We didn't tell anyone it was that idiot King, of course. For now, we're calling him Verve, after his flames)

Guess who were the stars of the show? That's right. Everyone's six favourite bachelors. Honestly, what were the teachers thinking? Half the girls in the Main Hall were currently in the process of either swooning or gossiping. Well, until the teachers announced which classes each boy would join.

I have to admit, I was secretly pleased when Vaughn was placed in my class. Even more chances to annoy him! You should have seen Alia's face when Chase joined her and Zephyr though. It was priceless! She's been grinning for the last five minutes since that was announced. She definitely has a crush on that girly cook. Of course, I would never say that to his face, in fear of being accused of manslaughter afterwards. It would only be self-defense, but still.

Ok, Alia's looking at me weirdly. I think I'm grinning like a maniac. Damn it! I'll never hear the end of this...

The bell went soon afterwards, signalling the start of classes, and for the bachelors, getting glomped by pretty much every girl in the school. I managed to witness Vaughn blowing up at a group of them, which was funny. Then the Harvest Ki- I mean Verve, got annoyed, and the unfortunate girl was very lucky not to have ended up a pile of ash. Sheesh, that dude really needs to control his temper!

After enjoying the spectacle, I went off to find Vaughn and drag him into Maths. I knew he hated this, which was why I enjoyed it. It's fun messing with an antisocial cowboy, because you never know how they're gonna act. This time, he just sulked as I pulled him through the door.

* * *

Let's just say, Vaughn is no good at Maths.

Actually, no good is an understatement.

Let's say that after being bad, there's failing. After that, there's despair. Go a bit further and take a right, and you'll probably see Vaughn's math skills.

Yes, he's _that_ bad.

He got kicked out five minutes ago, while pretending to be grumpy, when he really didn't know the answer to a basic question. It's a good job he's not in Alia's class, her teacher would see right through him. At least Luke actually openly shows he is a complete doofus. I mean, watch.

"Luke, what's 2+2?" I whispered to him quietly.

"22, of course!"

There you go. I still don't know how he got even an average mark in the entrance maths exam. Maybe he's messing with us, I don't know.

I wonder how Alia, Zephyr and Chase are doing in Food Tech?

* * *

Zephyr's POV

When I first saw those six boys, I was trying not to yell "WHAT THE HELL!"

Luckily for them, only me, Alia, Rose and Amber have ever even heard of Harvest Moon. Thank the King! Well, actually, I don't thank him. If people think Vaughn is antisocial, then the Harvest Ki- uh, Verve, is practically suicidal. No, wait, _talking_ to him is suicidal.

Anyway, the first lesson we had this morning was Food Tech. I knew before I even stepped through the door that it was going to be interesting, if only because Chase was now part of the class.

And, as I predicted, it was.

"By the Goddess, what is that! Cardboard!"

Thankfully, we have the meek Miss Sapphire for cooking, so there wasn't a war in the classroom between those two. I had to admit, even though Chase was succeeding in scaring half the class, they were doing better than normal.

It was almost funny!

Alia wasn't looking very happy. It was savouries this week, which she has no talent in, no offense to her (I don't want to get on the wrong side of her dictionary) , and it seemed she really didn't want to get yelled at. When Chase finally started on her, she blew up in his face.

That could've ended up nasty, if only White hadn't knocked the pastry batter all over the pair, and knocked Chase over at the same time. It was quite a sight, the two of the on the floor laughing, covered in batter!

Apart from cooking, today was pretty much normal. Of course, the moment I left everyone at the gates, I _knew_ I was going to be laughing in the morning at the crazy adventures they would have before dawn.


	4. Thief of Roses Fails At Lamposts?

Sorry it's taken me so long to update! It was my birthday, then it was school, then my computer got a virus. :/  
Ah well, I'm back now with the next chapter.

This is like a small interlude, introducing my newest character.

Comments to my reviewers:

GiraffeShapedCroissant: The Harvest King is going to feature a LOT, and thanks!

Naruto Addik: Thanks! I can't update every day, but I will try! Cool nickname by the way.

Lumina123: Thank you! You know, even on my other account, I've never had someone review my story twice. I'm happy you thought it was good enough to review two different chapters.

I don't own Harvest Moon.

* * *

Normal POV

Chase, Alia, Luke, Rose and Verve were currently searching White's back garden for roses, which was proving to be quite the difficult task.

"Is it white, red, or pink roses?"

"Aww, can't we have blue! Blue is AWESOME!"

"Hey, fire-boy, can't you conjure up a rose with your magic?"

"As if I would help a scrawny human like you! Anyway, most of my magic isn't accessible away from my mountain..."

"Short end of the stick, every time." Rose muttered grumpily.

That was when someone tried to sneak into the garden and steal something, but tripped on his own feet, landing sprawled out in front of the group. The blond-haired boy quickly leapt up, grinning sheepishly, a bunch of beautiful roses in his hand.

"Uhh...umm...gotta run!"

"HEY! Don't you even THINK about getting away with MY roses, Viridan!"

Chase and Luke chuckled at the weird name, and at the sight of Alia tearing after the left-footed thief.

Sure enough, a few seconds later, they joined Alia just in time to see Viridan crash _head-first _into a lamp post, crumpling to the ground in front of his captor, the roses held towards her.

"Alright... you win." he groaned, faceplanting into the dirt.

After a rather forceful interrogation session, Viridan finally admitted that he took the roses for his Science project.

"You know how hard it is to grow stuff, right, Shortie!" Viridan whined, casually throwing in Alia's nickname, which could be considered insulting when you took in her smaller-than-average structure.

She just giggled and shook her head.

"Viri, it was lavenders for Science, not roses! You forgot again, didn't you!"

"Uhh... DAMN! Why do I always end up epic failing?"

"You just do. I mean, remember that time when-"

"SHUT IT!"

"Ouch, harsh!"

As Alia turned her back for a second, Viridan reached out and grabbed a pot of lavenders on the window-ledge, and made a break for it.

_Baka_.

Viridan Green was expecting the chase. He just wasn't expecting an angry Luke with an axe.

That didn't end well... but at least Verve managed to stop the idiotic thief meeting an early death.

Plus, when that power cable snapped, and the post fell, Chase decided to act like a hero. And, by a rather large coincidence, it was Alia who needed saving.

Chase was rewarded by a peck on the cheek, which left him frozen and blushing as Alia proceeded to beat the hell out of Green.

Maybe the afternoon hadn't been as boring as Alia was expecting.


	5. Memories of a Hectic Evening

This chapter goes into more detail about the last, and is more fluffy than other chapters. As such, there is less humor, but this will be remedied next chapter.

Bonus Character Profile at the end of the chapter, as requested by one of my reviewers (Nine reviews! Woot!)

I don't own Harvest Moon.

* * *

Alia's POV

_I had only turned my back for a few seconds, to talk to Rose, but in that time my clueless 'friend' managed to steal my Science homework. Yes, we had the roses, but darn it, I wasn't about to sit through a detention because of him! The others were beginning to look a little annoyed, and Luke was looking really mad._

_"By the Goddess, that idiot doesn't know when to quit!"_

_The normally cheerful lumberjack grabbed his trusty axe and ran after Viri, much to my alarm._

_"LUKE! DON'T EVEN THINK OF USING THAT AXE!"_

_Great. Just great! Luke could actually kill viri with that tool, and, by the looks of things, Luke wasn't in his right mind._

_We followed him._

_Good thing we did too, as we eventually found Viridan cornered by Luke, backing against a power cable post._  
_And, right before our eyes, the axe struck._

_"NO!"_

_My relief was profound when I realised that Viridan was fine. My green-eyed friend had somehow dodged out of the way. Weirdly though, the others started yelling. Everyone looked horrified, and started pointing behind me._

_I turned my head, and suddenly didn't feel so good. The post was falling, and heading right for me. I wouldn't be able to get out of the way._

_My last coherent thought was 'Really, a post? Why not a plane or something?' when someone yelled again. Something grabbed me, and I fainted._

* * *

_With a strange sense of de ja vu , I groaned and opened my eyes. Chase came into view._

_"Wh-what?"_

_The cook smiled, and held me closer._

_Wait, **what**?_

_"You almost died..."_

_Chase must have pulled me out of the way. That was what had grabbed me! I was really suprised to see unshed tears in his eyes then. A sarcastic cook isn't the type to cry, especially not over me._

_"Thank the Goddess you're ok."_

_I smiled up at him, as the others came crowding round, relief evident on all their faces. I then remembered the idiot thief who had almost got me killed._

_"**VIRIDAN GREEN, YOU BAKA**!"_

_I pulled out a dictionary from my backpack, and leapt down from Chase's arms. I didn't move, however, until I had kissed his cheek and whispered "Thank you." to him. He saved my life, so he deserved it._

_I almost laughed as the peach-haired cook slowly turned a bright red, and I was sure I was blushing just as hard. Darn it, me and my stupid impulses!_

_I saw Viri sitting on the fallen post, which reminded me what I was doing._

_"Green, prepare to visit Hell a little early!"_

_I then proceeded to beat the daylights out of him._

_

* * *

_

"Wow, what an evening you had then!" Zephyr laughed, sitting by the school gates. It was the next morning, and we had just got to school.

"Yeah, apparently Verve used most of his energy on one of those short-distance teleports to save Viridan. I thought something was suspicious!"

We both watched in amusement as Verve and Mr Daryl Washduck started murmuring to eachother.

"What do you think they're saying?"

"Last time I checked, they're plotting to blow up the English department."

"Why English exactly?"

"Verve got an E on his last assignment."

We both started laughing, and suddenly my life seemed so much happier than ever before.

* * *

Character Profiles:

Name: Alia White Age: 17

Alia is a rather strange person., and leader of the group. Her personality changes at the blink of an eye, but she is generally more open and friendly than the others. She seems to have taken a liking to Chase. She also has a slight grasp of Japanese.

She has aqua eyes and chin length, mouse-brown hair.

Her normal outfit consists of a cream t-shirt, orange trousers and aqua sneakers.

* * *

Name: Rose Crimson Age: 17

Rose is the sarcastic prankster of the group, and is always looking for ways to annoy Vaughn. Is it possible she's fallen for the antisocial cowboy? Crimson is always first in line when it comes to dangerous activities.

She has emerald eyes and shoulder-length red hair.

Her normal outfit consists of a red t-shirt, black trousers and black trainers.

* * *

Name: Zephyr Black Age: 16

Zephyr is the cheerful, optimistic kid in the group. Always quick to grin, but easily provoked, Zephyr is a great friend to Alia and Rose. The three together are often known as 'The Three Musketers' , referring to the fact they are inseperable.

He has light brown eyes and black hair.

His normal outfit consists of a bright blue t-shirt, black trousers and blue sneakers.

* * *

Name: Amber Alexus Age: 24

Amber is Alia's older sister, and, to be honest, completely clueless. She means well, but often causes more harm than good, thanks to her gullible nature.

She has yellow eyes and yellow hair.

Her normal outfit consists of a white t-shirt, yellow skirt and white boots.

* * *

Name: Viridan Green Age: 18

Viridan is always trying to cause havoc, as he is too lazy to do anything for himself. The only thing he really enjoys doing is stealing, but he seems to have a curse which makes him crash into lampposts every time. When not trying to steal Alia's homework, Viridan can be quite friendly.

He has green eyes and blond hair.

His normal outfit consists of an emerald t-shirt, brown trousers and white trainers.


	6. A Typical Lunchtime Weekend!

Ok, I know some of you are going to hunt me down and kill me. One of you even knows where I live, so I fully expect a crowd of muderous, angry people. I don't blame ya. I've been away for months.

I had writer's block, ok? I just didn't know how to continue. However, I now have lots of ideas! Let Chapter 6 begin!

I no own awesome game series. Or anime. Understand?

By the way, this story isn't really structured. It picks out random moments from the time the Harvest Moon characters spend in our world. Just so you don't get confused. :)

* * *

"Ugh, I see another short rant coming on. Just get to the fight already!"

Rose reached down for the container of popcorn, snaffling about one-third of it's contents in one go.

Alia sat back and grinned.

"The funny bits are the best! You're obsessed with fighting, I swear."

The duo were watching an episode of Fullmetal Alchemist, an anime Alia had found and immediately loved.

"You know, I just realised something. You like this anime 'cause the main character is the same height as you, shorty."

Rose smirked evilly, and her best friend looked about ready to kill. She launched into a rant that, rather amazingly, matched exactly the one being played out on the TV screen at that moment.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL (S)HE CAN ONLY BE SEEN THROUGH A MAGNIFYING GLASS YOU JERK!"

Crimson was practically blown head over heels by the force of the yell(s), bashing her head on the back of the sofa they were sitting on during her flight path toward the other side of the room.

"Owww! Yeesh, that was a bit harsh!"

White grinned again.

"For your information, 4"11's are awesome. Which means I'm awesome, and you are not. So there."

Both started laughing.

* * *

Chase staggered through the door a couple of hours later, carrying bags large enough to hold Luke's daily mayonnaise servings, only to find Alia already in the kitchen, working on something.

"What's that you're doing, Alia? Trying to put poison in our lunch or something?"

Chase really didn't expect a cooking guide to thump him in the head.

"GAH! What are you doing home already! I thought you were buying the whole week's shopping!"

The cook picked himself up off the floor, lifting the bags slightly so White could see them.

"The shop wasn't very busy. Oh, thanks for the book to the head, by the way."

Alia laughed nervously, trying to block Chase's view of the counter she was working on.

"Yeah, sorry! I do tend to throw stuff when people suprise me."

"I can tell. Anyway, what are you working on?"

"NO! Don't look!"

A small struggle ensued, but Chase won rather easily, moving Alia to one side.

There on the counter was a decent-looking cake.

"Oh, it's a cake," Chase laughed. "I actually thought for a moment you were trying to poison us."

He suddenly stopped laughing, and looked rather thoughtful.

"Actually, considering your last attempt at cooking-!"

The unfortunate boy in question was unable to finish his sentence, mainly because a dictionary had just hit him in the head at high speed.

"SHUT UP! I'm not good with savouries, ok? If you try this, you'll like it, I promise! I'm good at baking!"

Chase pulled himself up again, staggering a bit.

"F-Fine. Just stop with the books! You nearly knocked me out with that last one."

The cook had to wonder what was so special about the cake. It looked alright, not amazing. He couldn't think of a single reason for Alia to attempt to hide it.

The girl herself was looking rather worried.

"It's an orange cake... I tried really hard! I wanted you to see that I'm not totally hopeless at cooking..."

Chase's eyes shone at the mention of oranges, and he looked a little bit more enthusiastic about trying the cake. The rest of the sentence then registered in his mind.

"Wait. Are you saying you spent lots of time and effort making an orange cake... just for me?"

Alia grinned and giggled, picking up a knife to cut the cake.

"Well, I like oranges too, Chase! I made it for both of us."

White passed the cook a slice, then they both dug in. To Alia's immense surprise, Chase finished the whole slice almost cheerfully.

"Not bad. Pretty decent."

Suddenly, Rose rushed in.

"CAKE!"

Before the duo could even blink, Rose had taken the rest of the cake and dashed off.

"Well... that was random."

* * *

Ok, that's the end of the chapter! As an apology for the time taken to upload this one, reviewers can say something they want to see in the story a.k.a "Vaughn embarrassed!" or "Harvest King (Verve) blowing stuff up!" and I'll add it in. I'm also putting some fan art for the story up on Deviantart. Look for ArcaGrowlMewTwo to find it. It'll be up by next week, and I'll keep adding from there on.

See ya, guys!


	7. The Dangers of Science

Sorry I'm late. I got lost on the paths of life...  
Ok, I actually started watching Naruto, and it all went from there. I've finally decided to continue this story though, after playing on Tree of Tranquility for a full day.

I don't own Harvest Moon. You should really know that by now.

* * *

Rose sat down at her seat in Science, leaning back casually. The unfortunate male forced to sit beside her, Vaughn, knew something was up. Normally she would have started poking him with a pencil or something by now, but all she did was glance at him before staring at the front, concentrating on the teacher.

Well, Mr Washduck was teaching this lesson, so maybe it wasn't so strange. Still...

"What are you doing? Are you actually trying to learn?"

Rose glanced over at him again, glaring for a moment before turning back towards the front.

"Don't be stupid. This lesson is actually dangerous to our health. Unless you want to get seriously injured, I'd pay attention too."

Vaughn was about to accuse her of being a drama queen, when he remembered exactly who had helped the Harvest Ki-well, Verve, blow up the department all those times. Sure, it was funny if you were watching from afar, but what about those caught inside the room?

"Can't we just run now?"

"No. We'd get dragged right back in, and then we'd be totally done for. When you see him with a lit splint, slowly slide under your chair. That'll keep us safe for the first explosion, and then we run."

Now he thought about it, nearly the whole class were carefully watching the teacher's movements. The tension in the room was so thick Vaughn thought he could cut through it with a knife, if he had one.

"Now, after preparing the jellybabies, we prepare the ignition source..."

This was getting dangerous. If those jellybabies exploded, as they most likely would, it would set off a chain reaction with the chemicals in the store cupboard. They'd have a few seconds, if that, to clear the space between the seats and the exit door.

...The whole situation was totally ridiculous.

The cowboy, after a moment's thought, stuck up his hand, and asked if those sitting in the front row could wear protective gear. After the teacher had agreed, he quickly went to grab said gear, and put it on.

Rose went to do the same, but...

"I'll need a helper for the last part of this experiment. Ah! You'll do."

Even as he said this, Mr Washduck grabbed Rose's arm, the girl's eyes widening in horror as she was lead to the very front, where the volatile experiment sat.

Vaughn watched from his seat, his apprehension increasing ten-fold. This was bad. _Really_ bad. Crimson only had a pair of goggles on. If she didn't manage to sprint faster than he'd ever seen her manage, she'd be caught right in the centre of the explosion.

Even as Mr Washduck walked closer with the lit splint in his hand, Vaughn knew she wouldn't make it, not on her own.

Sure, she was annoying. She was always trying to get on his nerves. However, that did not mean Vaughn wanted her to get hurt like this. On the contrary.

There was only one thing for it. The silver-haired cowboy was glad he'd asked for that protective gear now.

Other students began sliding under their seats.

There were only a few seconds left now. Vaughn was beginning to worry there was no way... but then, he realised that if she ducked, she'd be safe from the first explosion too. That would give them about ten seconds at most to get out of there before the store cupboard exploded.

This was it. Mr Washduck was completely oblivious to the danger they were all in; he'd never done this experiment in the main Science room before. He didn't realise that the chain reaction would occur.

Just before Vaughn was forced to dive under his chair, he yelled out one word to Rose:

"DUCK!"

Crimson responded almost immediately, diving to the floor just as Mr Washduck dropped the lit splint into the test tube.

* * *

Blazing fire blasted above them, the store cupboard beginning to rattle as the flames abated.

Most of the class ran screaming for the door. Vaughn spent a second searching for Rose in the crowd, but soon saw that she hadn't moved. From the looks of things, the first blast had stunned her completely.

As the store cupboard began to rattle more violently, the cowboy dashed forward, grabbing her before beating a hasty retreat.

Muffled explosions could be heard now. A few more moments, and the room would be completely enfulged by flames.

Vaughn put on a burst of speed, trying to avoid crashing into the scattered stools that were in his way. At least everyone else was safe outside.

Just as he reached the exit, the store cupboard's door blew off it's hinges. With a final dash, Vaughn managed to escape outside, the flames close behind.

* * *

A few minutes later, the fire trucks and ambulances arrived. Luckily, no-one had been seriously injured.

Vaughn was resting on the field, Rose carefully placed beside him. Both had minor burns, but nothing that wouldn't heal within a couple of days.

Even as that thought occured to him, the cowboy sighed, still looking slightly worried. Crimson should have woken up by now...

Rose opened her eyes slowly, lifting herself up with a groan. Vaughn stared for a moment, suprised, then turned his head away, covering most of his face with his hat. He was smiling slightly, a rare occurance.

"I-I'm outside? The last thing I remember was the explosion..."

"I had to drag you out of there. You're pretty lucky. I almost didn't make it."

Rose stared at him, shock clear on her features. Before he knew what was going on, Crimson started yelling at Vaughn.

"You idiot! You didn't have to help me! You should have gone with the rest of the students. I would've been fine!"

"That's a lie, and you know it."

Both were silent for a moment, trying to get the other to give in. Finally, Rose looked down.

"Why did you do it? It's not like I'm anything more than an annoyance, right?"

"...Don't be stupid. You can be annoying, but it's not that bad. Anyway... no one deserves to be left in that sort of situation."

Crimson eventually looked up, her expression unreadable.

"You better not tell anyone what happened just now. I don't have moments of weakness."

Vaughn just nodded. Rose leant closer... and kissed him.

* * *

Wow. I finally finished a serious chapter with some proper romance. Plus, I left you guys on a cliffhanger! Muahaha!  
This chapter, I wanted to show that the explosions in Science aren't just silly occurances. I wanted people to think about what happened to those who are actually in the room.

Anyway, next chapter will focus on something funny, most likely Naruto related. See you then!


	8. Mark and Bo, The Ninja Team!

Wow, another update so soon? Well, I got a review which gave me a lot of new ideas...  
and I just couldn't leave it on such a cliffhanger! So, here is Chapter 8 of Fateful Confrontation!

Don't forget, Verve is the nickname of the Harvest King!

I do not own Harvest Moon. Got it? You darn well better! We've been doing this for 8 chapters now! (Naruto Abridged reference there; I don't own that either.)

* * *

Mark was having a pretty good day. The sun was shining, Bo was hanging out with him as always, and Rose hadn't tried to sneak chilli powder into his lunch. (It wasn't too bad, but the time he had to spend on the toilet afterwards wasn't worth it.)  
He was just finishing an art assessment when the fire bell began to ring.

"Weird, I didn't think Verve had Science today..." Bo pondered thoughtfully, looking out of the window. Everyone was running, screaming, out of the Science block.

"Verve _doesn't_ have Science today. That's Rose's, Luke's and Vaughn's class."

Both watched the stampede for a moment, before walking calmly outside, where the teachers were frantically trying to get the students organised. Trying.

Mark scanned the crowd of people who had just escaped the burning Science block. Luke's blue hair was clearly visible... but where was Vaughn and Rose? Silver and red would stand out clearly, but Mark nor Bo could see any sign of the two.

"Do you thi-!" Bo began, but was cut off as an explosion sounded from the department.

The two watched with growing suprise as Vaughn barrelled out of the door, Rose in his arms.

* * *

After the staff finally managed to organise everything, the students were left to their own devices.

Mark and Bo had been planning to go to the library, but after seeing Luke and Verve glancing at the English department with rather evil grins, they quickly took a detour toward the field. At least, until they spotted a certain cowboy and rogue together;  
then, with all the speed of ninjas, they ducked round the corner and continued to 'observe' from there.

From what they could see, Rose was waking up. Vaughn had looked almost relieved for a second, but that soon changed to suprise as Rose started yelling.

"Why did you... I could've..."

Both then seemed to fall silent. At this point, Mark pulled a video camera out of his pocket.

"What's that for?"

"Vaughn always pushes me around. If I had something to blackmail him with..."

"Oooooohhhhh."

Mark started recording, and held the camera toward Vaughn and Rose. At that exact moment, she kissed him.

Vaughn was clearly shocked, his wide eyes and red face visible even from a distance.  
However, it appeared to the two observers that he finally returned it, smirking slightly.

"Eeeewwww!" Bo exclaimed, covering his eyes with his hands. Mark felt guilty for a few moments, then smiled as he had one of his '_brilliant_' ideas.

"If I put this on Youtube..."

* * *

The next morning:

"**MARK! WHAT IS THIS VIDEO?**" Vaughn roared, pointing at a computer. On the screen was Youtube. Mark's account. And the video Vaughn was pointing at and referring to...

"_**Drat**_."

Let's just say Mark never tried to blackmail Vaughn again.

* * *

Just a short chapter this time, to finish the cliffhanger. This chapter also marks the comeback of Mark and Bo; you can expect to see them a lot more often. Next chapter will include a disasterous breakfast and some unexpected visitors!


	9. Here We Go Again

I'm FINALLY back. Don't you hate end of year exams? DX Ah well, they're all over now, so I've got more time to write. :3

I DON'T OWN ANY AWESOME VIDEO GAMES! *sigh*

* * *

Alia was definitely never going to host another 'party breakfast' again.

It had started off well enough. Everyone turned up except for Mark and Viridan (both in hospital; Viridan recovering from amnesia, and Mark from a broken rib.)

Vaughn was grumbling about the noise while eating his normal bowl of porridge. Chase was consuming orange products. LOTS of orange products. Luke, much to the disgust of the others, was snaffling down spinach and mayonnaise.

Everyone else had something relatively normal.

Anyway, the breakfast had been going pretty well... at least, until Verve decided to make a scene.

"This food is disgusting! If you are going to serve me this rubbish, at least have the decency to make it warm!"

Verve leaned over his bowl of Weetabix, muttering words under his breath.

"Verve, don't you DARE-!"

At that moment, Verve's chair decided to spontaneously combust, much to the horror of the other occupants at the table.

* * *

The fire was eventually put out, but breakfast had definitely been a disaster. After everyone had gone their seperate ways to enjoy the Sunday morning, Alia morosely started cleaning up the mess.

Chase wandered over after a while and started to help her.

"Stupid King... Now I'm gonna need to refurbish the whole kitchen..."

"At least you don't need to get a new house!" Chase chuckled, gathering the soot into a pile with a broom.

"Yeah, but I- WOAH!"

Alia managed to slip and crashed into a counter, knocking over a variety of objects before landing flat on the floor.

Large amounts of dust rose into the air, making it hard to see.

"Hey! Alia, are you ok?"

"I think so..."

When the dust finally cleared, Alia had a severe shock of de ja vu . Standing there were two new people, ones she knew.

"Just great... I knocked the perfume onto the gem again..."  
Alia groaned, faceplanting while an exasperated Chase stared at Wizard and Maya.

"Here we go again..."

* * *

This chapter is pretty short, but I'm planning to release the next one at the end of the month... along with the first chapter of the new Fateful Confrontation manga! You'll be able to find it on deviantART at the same time as the new chapter comes out. Anyway, I'll see you guys next chapter! :D


End file.
